A Hero's Jouney to a New Life
by MasterSkyrimGuy
Summary: Sam Frost dies but wants to continue living,but by luck he is summoned to a world he only knows as a cartoon.Will he make it through life there,or will he commit suicide because of how annoying these pony are. I suck at summeries so read to chapter 3 before quiting.Rated M for lemons
1. Prologue Part 1

A Hero's Joinery For a New Life

 **Disclaimer Only thing mine is my original characters and story**

 **Edit- THESE CHAPTERS SUCK SO I AM REWRITING THEM READ TO MY NEWEST CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND MY NEW STYLE OF WRITING.**

 **A/N**

 **Before hating and leaving at least read chapter 3/1 please.**

Prologue

I wiped the sweat off my forehead,and sighed. "I Think I'm done for the day"I grabbed my bo staff and walk to the table with my weapons I train with

I set down my bo staff next to my two short swords.

I smiled at the memory of wanting to become a hero, like one from an anime.

Now I just trained for fun.

I look of over my weapons that consist of two short swords made out of wood,10 throwing knives,a bo staff,and a glock 17.

I carry my knives and my gun on me for safety out in public,but I have never have used them on anyone before.

I felt a sudden vibration snapping me out of my trance. I dug my iPhone out of my pocket."I hate these freaking pockets."Once I had my phone out i read the message to myself .Hey babe just wanted to know if you want to catch a movie tonight.

I smiled,then began to text,"what time"?

"5:00,and I love you."

I felt warm inside when I read it then texted back.

"Sure can't wait to see you beautiful."

I head up stairs to get ready and almost walked into my mom.

"Woah!Watch where your going Sam"I jumped back in fear."Sorry mom."Oh hey mom I was wondering if can I go out to see a movie at 5:00 with Amy."

"Sure but be back by 10:00 or I'll take your weapons"

"Hey there no need to threaten me with weapons, I promise to be back"

"Good and I love you sweetie."

I smiled,"love you to mom."

I head to my room and looked in the mirror,what looked back at me was a 18 year old with blond short hair, broad shoulders,sea colored eyes with a golden ring around his pupil,and a muscular body from work outs and training.

My clothing consist of a black Russel T-shirt and black under armor shorts, a blue Under Amour hat,a pair of Oakley sunglasses, and Nike shoes that are black with little bits of green on it.

"I might like to wear black to much,"I thought to my self.

I smiled and head to the the shower I looked at my black Casio watch and it read 4:00.

I brushed my teeth and started to head out the door to grab my Glock 17 and throwing knives ,so all I had on me was my wallet,gun,knives,keys, a spar ammo clip,and phone.

I headed outside to my car after telling my mom I loved her and assuring to be back In time.I put the key in and turned it to hear a click.I opened my door and the lights immediately turned on.I started the car and plugged my phone into the AUX cord,and started to play Fast Lane by Eminem.

 _First verse, uh, I'm on 'til I'm on a island_

 _My life's ridin' on the Autobahn on autopilot_

 _Before I touch dirt, I'll kill you all wit' kindness_

 _I kill ya, my natural persona's much worse_

 _You've been warned if you've been born or if you can form_

 _Slap up a cop and then snatch 'im out of his uniform_

 _Leave him wit' his socks, hard bottoms and bloomers on_

 _And hang him by his balls from the horn of a unicorn_

 _Y'all niggas' intellect mad slow, y'all fags know_

 _Claimin' you bangin', you flamin'_

 _Bet you could light your own cigarette witcha asshole_

 _Me and Shady deaded the past, so that basically resurrected my cash flow_

 _I might rap tight as the snatch of a fat dyke_

 _Though I ain't wrapped tight_

 _My blood type's the '80s!_

 _My '90s was like the Navy, you was like the Bradys_

 _You still fly kites daily!_

 _Catch me in my Mercedes_

 _Bumpin' "Ice, Ice Baby, " screamin' Shady 'til I die_

 _Like a half a pair of dice, life's crazy_

 _So I live it to the fullest 'til I'm Swayze_

 _And you only live it once, so I'm thinkin' 'bout this nice, nice lady_

 _Wait, no, stop me now 'fore I get on a roll (Damn)_

 _Let me tell you what this pretty little dame's name is, 'cause she's kinda famous_

 _And I hope that I don't sound too heinous when I say this_

 _Nicki Minaj, but I wanna stick (My penis in your anus!)_

 _You morons think that I'm a genius_

 _Really I belong inside a dang insane asylum, cleanin', try them trailer parks_

 _Crazy, I am back, and I am razor-sharp, baby_

 _And that's back wit' a capital B wit' an exclamation mark_

 _Maybe you should listen when I flip the linguistics_

 _'Cause I'm'onna rip this mystical slick shit_

 _You don't wanna become another victim or statistic of this shit_

 _'Cause after I spit the bullets, I'ma treat these shell casings like a soccer ball_

 _I'ma kick the ballistics! So get this dick,_

 _Im a live this_

When I got to the Theater I saw that Amy is there.I begin to look over has brown curly hair with Emerald green eyes, body structure is small,and I have to look a little down to meet her eyes. She is wearing a shirt with what I guess to be a c-cup bra and, a nice looking pair of Blue Jeans that hugs her body in the best way possible. Her smile can turn a gay guy straight.

She is absolutely Beautiful.

"Hey Sam,what's up."I smiled,"It's hard to look up when I can't take my eyes off such a work of art."I noticed a blush,then she replied"Well you don't look so bad yourself"

I chuckled,"Can't even compare"Her blush depended."Lets go inside"Her only reply was a quiet "ok"

I opened the door for her,and she walked in.I went up to the booth and order tickets for "Deadpool"

After the movie Amy wanted to go to an sat in a booth because we decided to eat before we played. While we waited we decided to order a pepperoni a short the waiter came up to take our orders.

The food came to us in 20 minutes of didn't waste time so we dug in. I heard a couple of moans from Amy as she chewed.I chuckled"enjoying the food Amy."She looked up with an smile and a small the only answer I needed.

We finished are food and I walked up to the counter to pay. I spent 10.99 on the pizza and 30 bucks on tokens. Amy question me why I spent so much on tokens.I smiled and replied "Do I have to have a reason."

After two hours of gaming and laughing we took are tickets up their she got a bean bag.I got a big stuffed teddy bear with a heart in the middle saying "I Love You."

I gave Amy the teddy bear and then bent down and gave me a passionate pulled back

I pulled my phone out and checked the time,9:34."Shit, Mom's gonna kill me."I said under my breath."Amy we got to go, my mother wants me home by 10:00.

"Hey Amy,look at the time I got to go or my mom will beat me with my bo staff until I can't walk for 3 weeks,"I said smirked,"Then I wouldn't have the best boyfriend to constantly annoy that would be a shame wouldn't it"She said trying to frown ,but I could see a smile peek through."Indeed it would.

We walked out the door toward the walking we heard,"Hands in the air little fagot."I turned around to see a hooded man with a revolver.

My mind started racing."What the fuck do you want" He replied with a smirk."Your money bitch,oh and I want to see what that slut over their is keeping under her jeans" He stared at her and licked his lips.

My blood started to boil."I suggest you fucking drop that motherfucking gun or I'll cut off your dick and glue it to your head and you will finally be what you always wanted to be,a dick head."

"You will regret that." he pointed the gun at Amy and the world slowed down.I pulled my throwing knife and threw it. I watched the knife go threw the air shining ,not caring two chucks of lead were coming at me.

The knife struck his forehead blood gushed from the wound and he fell backwards.

I ,however, had two holes in my stomach. Amy rushed to me with tears running down her face. I coughed up though it hurt I put my hand to her face and wiped the tears."Don't cry it stains your beautiful face."More tears came down.

""Your dieing Sam",she choked out.I smiled and said,"I would do it again in a heartbeat."I smiled and closed my eyes.

Then I thought to myself,"I don't want to die I want to have a family."

"I want to have one with Amy"

before I died My last words were"I love you Amy."

Finally my conscience slipped away,and the darkness consumed me.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys this is my first attempt on a fanfic, so please review ideas and ways to make this fanfiction better. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

A Hero's Jounery to a New Life

Prologue Part 2

Twilight's Point of view

I appeared In a pitch black room.I stood there for about one minute then I was transported into a library.I instantly recognise it as the one in Canterlot.

I stood there for a minute until I saw a me walking forward. I stood their confused until the Twilight in front of me moved a old unused bookshelf pinned against a wall.

Once the bookshelf was removed there was a tiny rectangle hole in the wall. "What the heck could be behind there so valuable."I thought to myself.

The Twilight in front of me took out a book,and began to smile."What is in that book.""Twilight number two"I smiled as I said that,"Twilight number two must have had to come here for a reason."

All the sudden I woke up. Crash!I fell off the bed in the process."Twilight are you OK."the baby dragon said with worry in his voice.

"Yes Spike, I'm ok.""Good,I heard a loud crash from your room so I ran in here to see what it was.""Thanks Spike I'm glad you care enough to come check on me if you thought I was hurt."

Spike smiled and said, "what do to u expect I'm your number one assistant."I smiled at the little dragon. "Then prove yourself worthy and make me breakfast."

Spike ran down the stairs ,not wanting to disappoint me.I chuckled,"That's my Spike."

After that morning call, I began to get ready. First by brushing my teeth with magic of I began getting ready for my trip for Canterlot.

I thought of what to bring, and I decided to bring my notes, a couple of books and some snacks.

Thirty minutes later I walked down the stairs in my library and smelt toast.I walked in to the dinning room and saw eggs, two pieces of toast with butter on them, and fresh orange juice.I thanked Spike and began to chow down the delicious food Spike made."

After breakfast I head out the library's door and began my journey to the train. While walking, I saw Applejack with apples getting ready to start selling.

"Hey Applejack ."

"Howdy Twilight,"Applejack responded with a smile."Where are ya heading with that luggage." "Just going to Canterlot for important business."

"Well I won't keep you then if it's important ." "Alright Applejack I'm going to go I'll invite you over for some he's soon I promise"

"Bye Twilight.""See ya Applejack."

We parted ways,so I can head torward the train. While passing through Ponnyville I saw the time was 9:48,so I have enough time to go to Canterlot and back.

Once on the train I sat down and took out one of my history books and started to reading a started to ear my snacks of rasions,something find really enjoyable.

I finally arrived in Canterlot and started walking toward the I reached the palace I noticed the guards were sluggest most likely sleep deprived.

"Exscuse me but could you let me in,my name is Twilight Sparkle,i'm princess Celestia personal student." "what!ohh right this way miss spookle."I frowned at the sound of my last name being messed up."Guess you can't help it,"I mumbled to myself."

I walked through the door to the throne room to see princess Celestia sitting there talking to guard. I approached Celestia and bowed."You may get up Twilight,"I heard her say."Yes,Celestia." "So my faithful student Twilight,what brings you to Canterlot."

"I had a dream about there being a book in your library that I have to get."Celestia pondered for a few seconds then said"Twilight you may go get it and take it home,but you must write about it and what it contains."Thank you Princess Celestia."I stood up and headed to the library.

Inside the library,I begain searching for the old I found it I stood there staring for a few moments then proceeded.

I used my telekinesis spell to move the bookshelf. Their was a rectangle hole with a old dusty book inside.I pulled it out a blew the dust off it.

When I opened it,it contained one spell. Conjure Dead Familiar.I begain reading the description of the spell. This spell let's you trap a willing soul from another planet,however,It has to be the same hour as it died on the same soul will be rebirthed as it was before it died.

All I could think to say after this was,"Damn."

I began making my way out of the castle.I didn't notice this myself till now, but I was joging I was out of the castle I made my way to the train.

On the train ride I pulled out the book again this time reading how to perform it. Conditions for performing the performer must have be an adept skilled pony in conjuration must say these words, "This second chance at life. Pledge to help fight for me with your knife. For I have given you air to live,So you must be prepared to give.

I arrived at home 9:24,and decided to preform the spell,just to see if it would work.I went into my room,and called Spike to walked in asking, "What do you need Twilight. " "I need your help on performing this spell by watching making sure nothing bad happeneds."

"OK Twilight." I then took in a deep breath and began to chant. "This your second chance at life." " Pledge to fight for me with your knife." " For I have given you air to live, so you must be prepare to give.

There was a bright flash of light,then a loud crash.A odd looking body fell to the floor.

 **A/N So what do you think? Was it good is it worth reviewing ideas for a knows lol,also do y'all like the point of view or want me to continue like the first? By the way guys this is a ocxtwilight so yeah. Anyway guys I don't know when the next chapter will be but I promise soon. Anyways favorite and review and spread.**

 **Reviews**

 **This is where I put random reviews that are inspiring,funny,kind**

 **First review thankyou means a lot**

 **Raven 2012**

"I love this story! Keep it up! Um I have a suggestion. Um have a villain fall in love with twilight and he will rescue her."

I might have a villain who falls in love with her ,but this is an ocxtwilight fanfic.

Till next time see ya.


	3. Chapter 1

**A Hero's Journey to a New Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sam's point of view**

I slowly open my eyes, but quickly shut them due to the light."Where am I?"I heard someone walk closer and say, "You are at the Great Oak Library in Ponyville." "What the hell is Ponyville?"

I slowly open my eyes to find I was in some sort of bedroom.I then looked to where the voice was coming from,to find a unicorn staring back at me.

"What the fuck is happening here." I then remember being shot twice in the stomach.

I instantly lift my shirt and was surprised to see no holes where there should be. "I died though." I said in a questioning voice. "Is this some kind of heaven?"

The purple unicorn responded with a puzzled face. "What is heaven?"She really didn't know what I was talking about.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." She looked at me an started to think. She then replied,"alright."

"OK first question,how the fuck did I get here,last thing I remembered was being shot?"

"You are here because I summoned you,but you came willingly."

I looked at her confused."How did I come here willingly?"

"That I don't know ,but you had to or the spell wouldn't have worked."

I Then remember what I thought before I came I died."Would pleading I don't want to die count as willingly getting summoned here?"

She looked at me and put a thinking face a few moments of "thinking" she said "I think it would, if your here,what other possible reason is there."

I then realized I was siting up on the floor,so I moved onto the bed and instantly felt tired.

"So what is heaven," she asked again.

"OK I will answer your question then would it be OK if I went to sleep?"

"The would be OK." "Alright my question is what is heaven?"

"Heaven is a place you go to if you believe in Christianity." "Heaven is a place you go to if you live your life religiously. Heaven is supposed to be a place you never die,and are always happy." I for one believe in God and was supposed to go to either Heaven or Hell.

When I finished with my explanation she looked like she was about to ask another question but closed her mouth.

"I'll let you get some sleep"

I smile and replied,"thank you,when I wake up I'll come find you."

"OK." After she replied she left.I then went to the soon as my head it the pillow I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I saw a window so I walked over to look through was Night time. I sighed and walked out the door.

When I walked out I noticed the bedroom was actually in a library.I may not look like it, but I like books. To be honest I read a lot.

I began looking around I took notice of the kitchen,main room/library,and bedrooms. I found the door to go outside, so I decided to go for a walk.

I start to go around the back so I won't been seen. I began walking for around 30 minutes till I'm surrounded by trees.

I set on a tree stump,and instantly realized I still had everything from Earth. I pulled out my phone and my headphones and started listening to "Toy Soldiers" by eminem

While listing I pulled out my throwing knives instead of my gun so I wouldn't waste bullets.

I began to practice,I don't know how long, but it started to turn to day.

I grab my knifes and put the song "Kings Never Die" on because I felt that fighting spirit kick in.

I began to walk back feeling I was walking the library came into was 8:00,and I was walking through the library door.I began to walk to my room ,but I almost walked straight into that purple unicorn.

"Ahh" we both yelped in surprise,she nearly dropped her book.

"Sorry didn't see you."

"It's alright ,umm I never got your name."

"My name is Sam Frost, but you can call me Sam."

I put my hand in front of me,the purple unicorn did the same.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle,and you can call me Twilight.

I smiled,"that's a pretty name." I took her hoof and noticed a blush when I said that,but I won't point it out."Thanks," she replied and smiled to.

"Hey Twilight,do you have any books I can read I just got done throwing knives,and would like to rest till we do something."

"Yeah I got history,spell books which I don't think you would want to read that, science, mathematics, art, and more.

"I would like science for now, thanks Twilight."

When I had walked into my room, I emptied my pockets and took off my shirt to get comfortable. "I really need more clothes, guess I'll ask Twilight later."

I was now sitting on the small bed with a book in hand reading about reactors plants Vs coal plants.

I then thought about my bo staff and short swords.I guess I'll figure out how to make swords soon.

I continue to read until a baby dragon walked in.

I looked at him in surprised then said,"What the fuck, a baby dragon that's fucking awesome.

He smiled,"Thanks my name is Spike,and Twilight wanted me to inform you breakfast is done."

"Thanks Spike."I smiled back at the dragon then he left.

I sat up grab my IPhone, headphones and throwing knives put on my shirt, then walked out the door.

When I arrived in the dinning room,I saw plates set out with eggs and toast.

There was milk and orange juice set out inside a container so we could fill our cups,there was also plates with a fork and knife on it so we could eat.

I saw Twilight already sitting down,and she motioned me to sit down. I took my seat and she ask" Did you enjoy your book?" I smiled and replied," Yes Twilight,it was very generous of you to give me a book when I just appeared and you don't even know me." "You're even giving me food to,Twilight I'm in debt to you."

"You don't owe me anything,i'm just glad you are here."

"Thanks Twi,"She blushed at the then started eating in silence.

After eating I asked Twilight,"what are we doing today Twi."

"Well I intend on visiting some friends and showing them you."

"Alright ,but do you know where I can get more clothes?"

"Yeah I got a friend who can help with that.

"Thanks,also I'm going to need go shopping for some stuff I need like a toothbrush, and other supplies soon.

"As to you can see I will also need a job."

Twilight began to get that pondering face,then after several moments she said,"OK, we can go buy some places and see what we can do."

I got up took my plate to the kitchen and cleaned it ,then went back to the dinning room and offered to take Twilight's plate.

"I can get it Sam there is no need to worry especially since you are the guest."

"But y'all cooked for me,its the least I can do."

After arguing for several minutes Twilight gave in and handed/hoofed me her plate.I guess i'll just call it handed.

I washed her plate and dried it with a towel. Then I stacked it in a shelf with all the rest.

I walked back in the dining room."Hey Twi when are we leaving.

"A hour"

I lifted my watch in front of my face, so can read the digital numbers on the screen. "So about 10:30."

"Yes"was her only comment.

I walked up the stairs and pulled out my phone again and put on the headphones. I Then started to listen to "Detroit Vs Everybody."

I entered my room,phone In hand, I jumped onto the bed and started rapping. Finally after what seemed like eternity Twilight walked in.

"Ready to go."

"Yes let's leave."

We began to leave the Library and started walking. We apparently are going to a place called "Carousel Boutique".Its owned by one of Twilight's friends.

I pulled out my phone and headphones again.I turned on my phone and unlocked it. I clicked the music app and click the artist button. I scrolled down till I saw Eminem.I pushed his name,it then popped up his songs I had downloaded. I then pushed "25 to life" and started rapping.

Twilight looked over at me at me with a bewildered face and asked"What are you singing."

I laughed and replied to the question, "Eminem and it's called rapping." "If you are so curious,i'll let you listen to rap tonight if you want."

She smiled and said,"sure I'll find you before you fall asleep."

I shrugged and continued to walk.

After walking for what seemed like hours,we arrived at a store. We stood there for a few moments.I looked at Twilight and she simply noded then opened the door, and walked in. I soon followed.

When I walked in I heard a someone or somepony yell,"I'm coming."After a few moments a white unicorn with a purple mane walked in. She smiled at Twilight, but when she saw me she jumped back in surprise.

"What is that thing?" I frowned when I heard this. I was about to answer ,but Twilight beat me to it. "I don't know what species he is, but that isn't the reason we are here."

"We were wondering if you can make Sam more clothes."

She scaned me over,then put a powndering face on."I might be able to ,but I would need his measurements."

This time I answered,"that's fine."

She smiled then said, "follow me darling."

I looked over at Twilight and she nodded. Then I began to follow.

She lead me back into a small room,and stood there waiting for me.

"If you want me to replicate your clothing,I would need you to take off your shirt and shorts."

I took off my shirt then I began to take off the throwing knives that were in a holster on my looked puzzled when I revealed my knifes,but didn't look to worried.

Once I had my clothes off I looked over at Twilight to see she was blushing and also the other unicorn was.

"Excuse me, but I never gotten your name."I said to the white unicorn.

She then stopped blushing and replied,"Oh, I am terribly sorry,my name is Rarity."

"That's a nice name, it has a nice ring to it."

She smiled and said,"Thank you."

I then remembered I was in my underwear,and it was a little cold in her so I said,"so Rarity let's get started."

"Alright,I'll get the measuring tape."The measuring tape floated across the room and wrapped around my waist."You have a very muscular body,how do you stay so fit?"

"I train a lot with swords and a staff." "I also lift weights,but not as much as I train."

"So you are good with the sword and spear,that's impressive."

I smiled and replied ,"thank you."I then turned to Twilight and asked. "Do you know anyway you could get me some trainimg swords and a staff?"

Twilight still had a blush on her face ,but acted like she didn't."I'll see what I can do."

Rarity was finished taking measurements on my body and now was examing my shirt and shorts. Twilight took the opportunity to ask me a question."Why do you always wear clothes?"

I turned to look at her to see the blush was almost gone.I then thought about her question."

After pondering for a minute I said, "The place I come from is called Earth,everyone there wears clothes." "It's just apart of our life,but another reason is for warmth." "Our body's use to be covered in hair ,but after thousands of years, because of clothes we dont have as much hair."

Twilight just stood their listening to my explanation,and Rarity was finished with my measurements and was know listening.

Twilight noticed this to and was now walking over to Twilight was standing next to Rarity,they started to have a quick conversation.

When they finished I grabbed my knives and clothes and now was waited for Twilight to get done talking.

When they got done Twilight came to me with a tomato red face. I didn't question it, but I honestly wonder what they talked about.

"You ready to go?"

I smirked,"Always."

It's 4:00 now, and honestly,im pretty damn tired. Twilight said we are going to try to find some work for me. She said I might be able to apply for a job at Café Hay as a waiter.

When we arrived at Café hay. Twilight said I would have to fill out a form to schedule an interview for the job,but I don't want to got in, because i have been getting looks like i'm fucking Bigfoot.

"Hey Twi?"

"Yes."

"Could you get the form for me,because I think it would be better if you did it."

She walked up and hugged me."Don't worry, no one would judge you just because your different."

"Ever since I came to this world,eveyone has been giving me stares like I'm some sort of fucking creep."

She looked at me then blushed,"I don't think you look like a creep I think you look kinda cute. Her blushed deepend.

"Thanks Twilight," I looked up to her. "Let's go."

"Yeah let's go."

We walked into the café to see a stallion standing behind a walked up and asked,"Excuse me,but do have any forms so I can make a appointment,my very good friend wants to apply for a job as a waiter."

"Yes here is the form."He handed Twilight the application Twilight walked over to me and handed me the form."I looked at it for a moment then she said, "We can come back tomorrow and turn it in."

I smiled then said,"Thank you." "Because of you i'm starting to like it here."She blushed,"Let's go back home,i'm tired."

She walked out the door,was about to follow,but the stallion behind the counter spoke,"Your lucky to have such an awesome marefriend."

"She's not my girlfr,i mean marefriend."

"Well even I can tell she has a crush on you so I suggest you ask her out before she's taken."

"I'll think about it."

No ones POV

Twilight was waiting for Sam outside when he didn't come she was about to walk in but heard,"well even I can tell she has a crush on you so I suggest you ask her out before she's taken.

Twilight blushed ,but kept what she heard made her heart jump. Sam said," I'll think about it.

She blushed deeply then thought,"does that mean he likes me to." " I'll watch him and try to figure out."

Sam's POV

I walk out to a tomato faced Twilight. "FUCK! She heard that." "What do I do damn it" "Wait! I know i'll pretend I didn't say it for now."

"Come on Twi,i want to get some rest."

"OK,im tired to."

We started walking to library,so I decided to pull out my phone.I then realized that my phone only had 50% battery.I'll talk to Twilight later."

I put on "Space Bound",because that's how my heart felt.I can't date Twilight when I'm dating Amy though right. I mean,I'm still dating her am I thinking I died.

After little time we arrived at the library.I check my watch and saw it was 9:30. I look over at Twilight and saw her yawn.

I then remembered what I had said to her."Hey Twilight before we go to bed want to listen to rap?"

"Sure."she responded happily.

Me and Twilight headed to my room, I took off my shirt and threw it to my other stuff and set my knives next to my gun.

I took out my headphones and set them down to,then sat down on my bed."Hey Twilight come here."Twilight sat down next to me."

I put my phone on shuffle and it first put on,"Rap God." After "Rap God" she looked at me with an impressed face.

"I didn't know you and who ever is rapping could speak so fast."

I smirked,"You don't even know yet." Next "Kings Never Die" came on,but I fell after that the purple unicorn passed out in my arms.

 **A/N**

 **So guys what do you think of that. A lot if fucking words,I know right took me forever to make. So you better review I want to see some more reviews and favorites before I post the next I'm so greedy.**


	4. Chapter 2

A Hero's journey for a New Life

Chapter 2

I wake up to find a sleeping Twilight next to me, Actually in my arms."She is really warm,and kinda cute when sleeping." "No,what am I thinking,I thinking I can't fall for a horse."

Twilight began to move. Then sat up. When she realized what had happened she blushed deeply."I'm sorry Sam, you just were really warm and I didn't want to get up"

I looked at her them smiled."Don't worry it's OK."

She then let out a big breath of relief. "Thanks Sam, I will sleep in my room from now on."

"You don't have to Twi,I like it better when you sleep with me." What am I saying,she is a horse for fucking crying out loud."

"If your okay with it,we can sleep in my bed tonight,but only if you want to."

"I would love that."

She smiled then got up and headed to the door."Okay,i'll come get you when breakfast is ready."

"Alright,thanks."

Once Twilight was gone, I then got my knives,Phone,headphones,and discarded shirt then left.

I headed outside and began walking ,this time not into the forest,but until I saw the first tree. I walked up to the tree and started to cut a tree limb,one about a little longer than my arm size.

Once I had it off I started to strip it of its bark, using my throwing knife. It wasn't the best for this type of labor,but it got the job done.

I then found another one and restarted the I was done I had two makeshift short swords.

I smiled at the memory of choosing these weapons brigade of Fate/Stay Night.

I then got into battle stance and charged at a tree.I swung repeatedly, trying to make each swing faster than before.

I got so caught up in the act, I didn't notice a crack in both short swords. Well not until they both snapped.

When they stopped a piece of wood hit me in my face ,causing a huge gash on my left cheek.

"Ahh,"I grunted in pain. "Son of a motherfucking bitch."I held my cheek, but pulled back because of the sting. I looked at my hand and saw a line of blood.

"Damn it,looks like that ended my fun."I began making my way back to the library,but sat down at the steps worn out from training. I then sighed and knew I had to go in sometime.

I pushed the old wooden door open, and headed to Twilight's room. When I walked in I saw her reading a book.

"Hey Twi I was wondering wear you kept the bandages."Why do you need them."She then looked up from her book to see blood dripping down my face onto the floor.

She opened her mouth to say something,but then got off her bed and used magic to take me downstairs to a room that seemed to be a lounge.

"She then rushed off and quickly came back with a first aid opened it and took out cloth and medical started to pour some water on a cloth and begakn cleaning cleaning it she put the cloth on then taped it.

After I was bandage,She looked at then said, "Now explain to me what happened."

"Funny story, I was in the woods and I decided to train with short swords instead with knifes."So I cut off a piece of wood and skinned it."Then started training like I usually do,but it broke and a piece came back and hit me. "

"OK we need to get you some swords before you kill yourself with a makeshift one."

"Alright sure,but if we are heading into town let me grab the application form."

"Good you filled it out."

"I might not look like it,but i'm responsible."

She smirked,"Sure."

"Don't make me prove it."

"Go ahead,it night be funny."

"Warned ya."

We began to eat breakfast,making me feel guilty because I don't have money to make up for it. As usually it was really good. I thanked Spike for it and told him i'll help him tomorrow.

When Twilight finished I grabbed her plate before she could protest,and washed it.

"Sam, I not even going to say anything."

I laughed at ,after washing her plate,I set it where it belongs.I then walked back into the dinning room.

"Hey Twilight, what are we doing today."

"We are going to get you weapons,stop by Café hay, and see some friends."

"Can't wait."

We then headed out the door.

We began walking until he were at cafe hay.I walked in and headed to the was the same stallion as yesterday.I handed him the form. he set it under the desk then said."I will, give this to the boss next time he is in."

"Thanks," I them whispered in my ear,"Have you asked her out yet."

"I getting to it,i plan on doing it today."

"Good because I'm going to try tomorrow if you don't."

"Alright make sure to clean the cum out of your ass from your dad before you do, because I can smell it even before I entered the restraunt."

He had a confused look on his face."When did we start talking about donkeys and my dad."

I faced palmed. "Nevermind."

I then take my leave.

Me and Twilight headed to a blacksmith to see if he can design me a sword.

When we arrived, I was greated by am older looking pony.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you can design a sword for me."

"I mostly likely can. Just tell me what kind of sword you prefer."

I instantly knew what I wanted."I want two short swords. "I'll draw the designs." "Do you have any paper."

"Yes I got some,it's over there on that table," he pointed to table in the far back of the room.

Twilight used magic to get the pencil and paper."I'll have a talk later with Twilight about that," that to myself.

I then grabbed it and started sketching a design of Kanshou and finishing I gave him the designs.

"OK I can make these,but may I ask why?"

I smiled because I knew he would ask that."I picked these swords because of the craftsman ship and what they represent."

I wasn't going to tell him everything,because I just didn't feel like it,and anime dosen't exist here.

"Alright I can get this done,but it will cost you 450 bits."

"Whattt!,that much just for two small swords,"Twilight exclaimed.

"Alright I'll pay for it,but can I pay you when they are finished.

"Sure."

"Alright Twi,ready to go."

"Sure,let's go,I want to show you to Applejack."

Me and Twilight have been walking side by side for 30 minutes now,but finally got there.

Me and Twilight walked up to an knocked on the door. Then an orange ponny step out and greeted Twilight.

Twilight introduced me to the ponny.

"Hey Applejack,this is Sam,he isn't from around here."

"I stuck out my hand and shook her hoof."

"It's nice to meet you Sam"

"Thanks."

"Well come inside we were about to have lunch."

I walked in with Twilight behind me.I followed Applejack to the kitchen and took my seat.

There was an older pony and a said,"What y'all waiting for,dig in."

I looked around the table and tried to choose what I want to eat. There was Apple pie,apple juice,apples,apple,and more.(Can't really think of more apple stuff)

I got some pie and began to eat.

Once done eating I thanked Applejack for the food.

"Hey Twilight what we do now.

"I don't know want to go home, because I'm tired. "

I smirked remembering what is going to happen tonight.

,"Sure."

Twilight then grabbed me and teleported.

We ended up at the library,but when I looked at Twilight she looked exhausted.

Then Twilight collapsed."Oh shit,Twilight!"

I grabbed Twilight and tooked her to her bed.I sat her down and looked over her.

She opened her eyes for second and said,"I'm sorry never teleaported a different species before."

I later down by her and held her."Hey Twilight I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I feel the same."

I smirked,"Then will you be my marefriend."

She smiled,"Yes,but only if you kiss me."

I blushed then knelt down and kissed her.

She smiled then closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. I took of my shirt and got back on the bed then we she hugged me tight.

I smiled then realized I have gotten over Amy,Maybe life isn't so bad here.

 **A/N**

 **Yo what's up I just felt like writing. Not at much words but that's please PM me ideas I would appreciate that a lot. Ahh nothing else to say except**

 **Favorite/review equals upload quicker.**

 **I want 5 favorites before next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A Hero's journey to a New Life**

 **Chapter 3**

I yet again,wake up to a sleeping Twilight,but this time I leaned down, untill my mouth was in front of hers,then I connected are lips.

She woke up,but didn't brake our connection,she actually pulled me closer and started kissing more passionate.

We both moaned,and I decided to take a risk.I push my tongue into her mouth demanding entrance.

She opened her mouth,so my tongue could both moaned while are tongues danced in each other's mouth.

While kissing I heard the door open. Spike had walked in."Gross,yall could haves warned me."

Me and Twilight broke are embrace, and we're now blushing deeply."So what do you want Spike."I said in a dissapointed tone."

"Just wanted to tell y'all breakfast will be ready in an hour."

"Thanks Spike," I smiled at him. He smiled back then closed the door.

I looked back at Twilight,then said,"How the absolute fuck did I get a sexy marefriend like you.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Oh course, I think you are sexy,and I kinda have a thing for cute nerdy mares."

She smirked then replied,"I can be more then a cute,nerdy mare."

"You can show me tonight,then we will know what those books have taught you."

"Can't wait."

I finished breakfast and was now putting up Twilight plate. I plan on heading to town alone after getting some money from Twilight,and try to make some male friends,but before that I will see what I can do about my phone,its been dead for a day and I need my rap.

"Hey Twilight,remember when we listened to rap on my phone."

"Yeah why?"

"That electronic died and I don't have a way to charge it."

"I think I might be able to preform a spell on it."

I put my phone on the table and watch as Twilight's horn she finished my phone turned on.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I made the battery go back in time two Days worked because it isn't a magical item."

"This is why I love you."

She blushed then said," I love you because you would do anything for me,I can see it in your heart."

I then pulled Twilight in for a hug."You don't even know."

I had left the library and was now in town at the market. "I was glancing at a sword stand.

What caught my eye was two throwing knives on display.

"Excuse me sir, but how much does those throwing knives cost?"

"56 bits each."

"Could you put them on hold,till I earn more money?"

"Sure but it would cost you 63 bits each then."

I frowned then replied,"That's OK."

I walked away and headed to Cafe hay hoping the boss was in.

When I walked in the same stallion was behind the counter."What's up,did you get her?"

"Yeah I got her."

"Damn it,looks like I have to go for the pink one."

"You must be lonely." "Anyways is the boss in?"

"Yeah follow me,I bet you can get a job now."

"Fuck yes!"

I followed the stallion down a hall until I was in front of a door. He knocked on an old wooden door.

"Come in."

I walked in,and saw an older looking stallion sitting behind a desk."

"You must be Sam,the two legged creature that applied for a job."

"Yes sir, I am."I made sure to be respectful so my chances of getting a job increased.

"I believe we can have an interview now if you like."

"That would be wonderful."

"Alright so first question,do you have experience of being a waiter?"

"Indeed I do, I was a waiter for my step dad's restraint."

"Great next question,What do you think every waiter should do when taking an order?"

"They should be polite to the customer no matter what,smile even while frustrated, and tell the customer to buy the most expensive thing on the menuieven if it taste like donkey shit." I smiled at the last part.

He chuckled then replied,"You are an interesting one."

"These are pretty good responses I'll say you are hired."

"Fuck yes!"

"You start tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp till 4:00 pm. Your pay is 22 bits an hour."

"Thank fucking god I'll have those swords and knives in no time." I mentally screamed.

"Thank you my good sir,i'll be in tomorrow.

I then take my I left I saw the stallion.

"Hey,how did it go?"

"I'm hired."

"Great now I won't be lonely here."

"What's your name, I never got it."

"My name's Greytail."

I looked at him and his tail was grey but his body was white.

"I see." "Anyways I got to go,I want to look around town."

"See yah."

"That guy's a creep." I thought to myself as I pushed the door open.

I was going around town as usual I was getting stares,but I did catch a blush from a few mares.

I was walking until a I saw a place called Sugarcube Corner."I wonder if they have some coffee."

I pushed the door open and walked I walked in I saw a pink mare that looked like she had a few to many.

When she looked at me she practically yelled,"Ahhhhhh,are you that two legged creature that everyone is talking about."

"Yeah, why?"

"I going to throw a party for you."

"Why?"

"Duh,thats what I do."

"OK then thanks,when will it be."

"In two days."

"Damn that's quick."

She then just kinda left."Well that's one fucked up poney."

I took my seat then waited for a minute a mare came by and smile then asked,"What can I get you today sir."

"Coffee please."

"Would you like it with creamer?"

"No thanks." I usually get creamer but I hadn't had coffee in a couple days so I need this.

She finished writing down my orders then left. I sat in my seat and waiting a familiar mare walked in.

I saw Applejack with an yellow saw me then walked over.

"May we join you Sam."

"Yeah sure." Applejack and the yellow mare sat down then Applejack said,"This here is Fluttershy."

"Hello Fluttershy,my name is Sam Frost."I put my hand in front of her she smiled weakly then slowly shook my hand.

"Hello Sam."I could barely here her.I smiled.

"So galls what have y'all been doing. Applejack responded first,"Just bucking trees."

"That's cool Applejack I'll buy some apples sometime."

Fluttershy responded this time but was very quiet,"I been taking care of my animals."

"That's cool,I'llsee if I can adopt one soon, I love pets,but only if I can adopt one."She perked up at the sound of adopt and love pets.

"You can anytime you like."This time she spoke a bit to loud,but noticeable.

While talking my coffee came. I picked up the mug and started to gulp down the coffee. It felt good after not having it for so long.

When I was done I told the mares I had to leave,then left and started walking in the direction of the library.

I headed inside to see Twilight reading book. "That fucking nerd,can't wait to see her suck my dick." I started to feel Sammy Jr pitch a tent down south. I sighed "Me and my fucking perverted mind."

I snuck up behind Twilight then when I was behind I jump onto and started kissing her was startled then relaxed in the kiss and started to kiss me with even more passion.

When we were making out,Spike walked in about to clean."Again come on why me?"

Me and Twilight jumped back in surprise,then started laughing are heads off.

"Sorry Spike."

"Get a room man, I don't want to clean up mixed slobber."

This made me and Twilight laugh even harder.

"I need to get you a girl."

After that happend I went to my room to take a nap.I don't know how long I was asleep before being shooken awake.

"So this is the creature called Sam?"

"Yes princess."

I sat up to see a huge unicorn with a rainbow mane.

"Who the absolute fuck are you."

"I'm sorry I don't know what the word fuck means,but I'm princess Celestia."

"Hello Princess."

"He looks even stranger in person."

"I'm right here you know."

She chuckled then responded,"I am aware of your presence,Sam."

I facepalmed,"Fuck you."

"Still don't know what that means."

I sighed,"Just tell me why you are here."

"I'm here to see what my student has conjured up." "I want to see him in action Twilight ,so tomorrow morning at 7:30,I test his abilities."

"Fine but I have to go to work at 9:00."I then looked at my watch to see it was 8:30.

"Wait,you got accepted?"

"Fuck yes Twilight."

"That's great,now you don't have to live off my money anymore."

I chuckled then said,"Yes Twilight you can now finally afford maxi pads."

She blushed and so did Celestia."That was a joke."

They both sighed,then Twilight said, "You're an idiot,Sam."

"Maybe but you have my lifetime to teach me."

Twilight sighed again,"I'm not responding to that."

I chuckled,"Just did."

"Anyways I going I'll be back tomorrow, goodbye my faithful student."

"Goodbye princess Celestia."

The Princces then teleported,Twilight looked to me then said,"You are definitely a fucking idiot."

Well this idiot is about to show you how our only smarts are in sex.

I then jumped on top of Twilight,and planted kisses down her neck.

 **A/N What's up guys I didn't get 5 favorites but I got enough but I will upload the day I get 8 favorite and not just every one day out the week so there is your motivation to favorite. Next chapter might contain a lemon just depends on the amount of fags and reviews asking for one mawahhahahhaha making y'all review for a lemon. Guys PM what you think should be added and shit like that.I plan on having a billion fall in love with Sam just toilet y'all know but I also need more conflicts so going to bed now.**


	6. Chapter 4

A Hero's journey for a new life

Chapter 4

Quick A/N

Hey 6 people that actually read this.I got a bad review and I'm going to admit,It fucking hurt. I know it's just one bad review,but this is my first one and I'm doing this for fun. So if you are going to hate make sure you fucking write a story first. Also no lemon this chapter because of that review.

I kept kissing Twillight until she was panting.I the got off of her then said," I need to say my energy for tomorrow." I did really want to continue,but I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the princess. We already have to wake up early, and I did kinda make a bad first impression.

She looked at me with a sad face, I'm guessing because of the fact she was turned on, then replied,"I guess you are right,but you better make up for this later."

I smirked when she said this knowing exactly what to say,considering the pervert I am. I replied ,"Sure my slutness."

She copied my smirk." I'll have you beg to stick it in,then we will see who is the slut." That made my dick get harder. I really want to have sex right now.

I wrapped her in a bear hug then closed my eyes."Time to go to bed my faithful marefriend." I copied Celestia just because, then drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up to see no one in my arms."Where is she," I wondered to myself. I was sad because I wanted to see Twilight before I went to go see Celestia. I sighed then got up out of the soft bed and got ready for the day.

It is now 7:00 ,and I need to be prepared for when Celestia comes again. I don't want to be an idiot in front Celestia again because that would make

I make sure I got everything I need."Alright I have Phone and headphones,my throwing knives,my gun,and my stupidity."

I laughed at my own joke knowing how stupid I am then head out the door.

It's 7:20 and I'm waiting on the library's old wooden steps,listioning to Eminem of course. I listen to Eminem because I feel like he raps from the heart while others rap from lyrics made by another person or a ghost writer.

I was about to get up and go inside when I felt like someone was watching me.That feeling when you know something is off but you can't tell for sure.I turn around to see Celestia behind me.

I jump back in surprise."Ahh,I mean how are you Princess?"

"Good,now I am here to take you to Canterlot."

"Alright let's go."

As we teleport I feel a chill run down my like ice running through my suddenly I was standing in an arena type area.

"Sam this is my training area,uselly it's filled with ponies,but I cleared it for you.

I look around to see targets for shooting,a running course,and a boxing ring. I think this will be fun.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" I was expecting the running course but that's not what she said.

"According to Twilights letters you have throwing knives." This surprised me because I never seen Twilight write letters,and I didn't think if she did write to someone she would write about my throwing knives. "Twilight sends letters about me?"

"Yes, she does every other day." This is good to know but I wonder why she didn't tell me about this. I'll have to question her later."Oh OK."

I walked toward the targets,and stood 10 feet away from them.I took out my knife,then took a deep breath.I pulled my arm back and loosely threw the knife.

I looked at the target to see I hit the pony looking target straight in the eye. I smirked and this and made a bad pun, "Pony's eye."

I then repeated the process with two more but I hit one in the forehead and another one in the mouth.

When I looked at Celestia she said, "I see you are very trained with knives." When you train ten years I would consider you a adept knife thrower at least."Yah I used to train every other Saturday.

"That was really good Sam."I turn around to see Twilight holding two swords with magic. I gasped in shock as I saw what swords they were."Is that?"

"Yes it is."I didn't even have time to finish my sentence.

I grab the two short swords out of the air. Theywere beautiful.I had Kanshou in my right while bakuya was in my left."I wonder if I throw them,would they come back." I had always wanted to try that.

I walk up the the target and swung the short sword in my right hand, Kanshou. It dug into the pony's wooden head.

The sword was was evenly balanced and wasn't to heavy. I had fallen in love with a sword.

"Do you like the sword Sam?"Twilight was standing twenty feet away from me looking toward the ground,shifting her weight from one hoof to the other. Obviously worrried I wouldn't like them. "Yes,thank you for picking them up."

Twilight perked up hearing this and smiled. I always thought her smiles were so cute.

Celestia looked at me then asked,"Would it be ok if you fought against someone."

"Sure but how we fight? Will it be with a sword,or hand to hoof combat?"I laughed when I said hand to hoof. I really got to get used to speaking like them.

"We can do both if that's okay with you." I can do both but I wonder how can ponies hold a sword. "Alright I'm ready."

I was now in the arena. It was different than an actual boxing ring because it didn't have ropes. All it had was just wooden planks keeping us from going out."Alright your opponent is here."

I look over to where Celestia spoke to see a taller poney with amour on. He had a wooden sword though.

"I have him using a wooden sword because we have amour to protect him,but we don't have amour for you, since your shape is different from a poney."

I wasn't surprised to hear this since I hadn't even been here a week,but would my sword get stuck in the wood since I'm using metal. "That's fine,I just hope my sword doesn't get stuck when I parry his attack."

"It won't.I put a spell on the wooden sword so it would harden. It would be a shame to have it break first attack.

That makes sense,because if she hadn't seen that coming we would be fighting against a sword without one. I still wonder how he will hold the sword considering he would have to use his mouth. "Is he going to use magic."

"Yes it is harder to hold the sword with his mouth and hooves." That's exactly what I thought.

"Alright I'm ready to get started."I emptied my pockets,then walked into the ring and my opponent followed.

I walked to one side of the ring and he walked to the other. I raised my swords and waited. I noticed he didn't have a stance in particular. He just held his sword in front of him. I noticed he was bored and didn't want to be here. I had always taught myself that if I don't have the will to fight I will lose.

"When I lower this flag,the match starts."

I looked over to see Celestia holding a flag with magic. I waited a couple of seconds then she lowered it.

I look over to my opponent to see him rushing. I smirked then ran toward him. I knew that when you rush you tend to over swing and when you over swing and miss you are left wide open.

I swung Kanshou,to see him parry it. While he parred my sword with magic.I saw a opening so I quickly swung Bakuya with my left.He panicked but quickly used magic to block it.

This time he attacked. He swung at me coming from the right. I step back to doge his sloppy attack. I then leaped at him and swung both of my swords forming a X.

He doged to the left then swung at me.I parred but it lefted me off balance.

He saw this opportunity and swung at my leg. I jumped and landed on my back.

I quickly rolled then pushed myself up with my hands.I looked up to see my opponent rushing at me about to swing with magic.

I ducked then swung at him with Bakuya and hit him in the neck.I heard a loud "clang" of metal against metal.

He was about to swing again but stopped when he heard,"Stop! Sam won."

I walked up to him and stuck my hand out trying to be a good sport but walked away,and I heard him say"Luck."

I laughed at this then said, "I didn't train for eight years for nothing."

He didn't reply,all he did was walk out of the ring.

"So Celestia what's next?"

"For now let's get something to eat ,then we will have hand to hoof combat."

"Alright,where are we going?"

"My favorite place in town."

"Alright let's go."

I followed Celestia out of a out I was in a freaking castle.

Twilight is walking next to me.I have decided to talk to her.

"So Twilight,how did I do?"

"I think you were amazing, princess Celestia seemed to be impressed with you." "Her mouth dropped, when you rolled,then somehow hit that stallion in the neck after parrying his attack."

I smiled,"Thanks Twilight I think I made a good impression,not count me saying you can afford maxi pads."

"That was dumb of me to say that in front of the princess."

"Yes it was."

Me and Twilight walked more until we reached our destination.

When we walked in I took notice of my place was a rather large building with a fancy look to it. Most ponys glanced in my direction with a disgusted look.I brushed this off knowing that I am with the princess and they arnt.

I noticed Celestia walk to a table with another alicorn there. I follow wondering who this was. The poney had a horn and dark was a little smaller then Celestia, but in my opinion she was hotter.

I sat down on the opposite side of her and Twilight sat next to me. Celestia then took a seat next to this poney and smiled."Sam this is Luna,my sister.

Wait sister! That makes her a princess to.I didn't know this. I need to read a history book about the damn world."It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

"No need for honorific,just call me Luna." I smiled when she said this and then repiled."OK Luna do you have any suggestions on what to order."

"I personally like the spaghetti with a side of a salad and to drink I prefer their sweetest wine."

I like spaghetti and a salad but I don't have much of a taste for I drink I prefer a margarita,but I'm really not in the mood for that I'll get some strong apple cider."That is a good suggestion but I don't really prefer wine over beer and cider so I'll have some apple cider instead of the wine,but thank you for the suggestion."

Luna smiled than begain to talk to Celestia probably just a sister to sister conversation.I turn to look to Twilight to see she is still looking through the menu."Hey Twi what do you plan on getting?"

Twilight smiled than looked up toward me with a loving face."I get what you get because I'll spend hours finding which I want because it all sounds good."

I chucked at the thought of Twilight staying three hours just looking at her menu."That's fine."

I then look around to see I'm getting many stares from noble looking ponies. I'm guessing it's because i'm in casual looking clothing with the princesses."Hey Luna and Celestia why am I getting a bunch of glares from other ponies throughout the whole entire restraunt? Is it because of my attire?"

"Sadly I believe so. They look down on people who are less it isn't this bad but because you're with us they glare more. They think lower of us since you ain't royalty."

"That is complete bull shit." I replied this with anger in my voice.I need to calm breaths,after three I felt much better.I won't burst on them I can hold it.

The waiter then comes but gasps at the sight of me but continues his job. We all order are drinks Luna and Celestia get wine while me and Twilight get apple cider.

After the waiter writes down our drinks on a piece of paper he gets our drinks and come back quickly. Probably because of the princesses being engage in friendly conversation.

Our food came quicker than I looked really good. I grabbed my fork and started to eat along with the other ponies seated at the table.

Halfway through the meal a mare came up that looked like a noble smiled at the princesses and Twilight but frowned at me.

"Excuse me Celestia but why do you have a someponny of the lower class with you that doesn't have the decency to even dress more appropriate in front of shameful of you to let a lowlife animal in your presence."

Hearing that made my blood I'm not going to calm my rage.I looked at the three ponies at my table,they each had look of shock on their face.

"Lowlife? You don't can't possibly comprehend what the fuck I had to do just to have enough money to have the food I needed when I was seven. I had to quit school for a year just to work. I spent nine hours a day cleaning until my fingers bled."

"My biological father left then,and took everything thing me and my mother had. That is why I'm thankful for everything I is why I can't let go what you said. I think if another person was in my place would have committed suicide from the abuse mentally and physically. I was looked down on constantly.

"I know you can't fucking comprehend what I'm saying. Life without everything you ever wanted is hard to imagine for you. You better walk away before I shove a broken glass cup down your throat then punch it making you cough it back up."

I raised the cup in my hand showing I'm not afraid it was an empty threat but I want her to go away. She then steped back with a look of terror on her face.

"Lowlifes like you need to learn some manners." After getting the last word she ran out the door.I looked around to see the everyone there was giving me was the first one to recover."Dang Sam I didn't know you went through that."

I felt my anger go away once Twilight spoke. I feel kinda bad now since I went off on her like that,but I think she needed it."I usually talk about that part of my past. I just couldn't control myself once she said that."I know what it feels like to not have enough food or clothing."

This time Celestia spoke,"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to say that. These nobles here need to learn a lot of manners.I'm also sorry to hear what happened to you during your time on Earth."

I smile at Celestia knowing it wasn't her fault.I also was at fault there. Going off on someone like that probably made Celestia look bad. Plus,because I'm the only human here I might have gave them a bad impression of humans."There is no need to apologize Celestia, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I probably made humanity and the princesses look bad."

For the first time since I blew up Luna spoke,"You didn't make us look bad at all Sam. In fact that needed to be said or something like it. These nobles are been like this for years. Hopefully you got them to think that they should be nicer to ponies out there less fortunate to be born into nobility.

I smiled at this thought. I don't think that is what I did but you can always be hopeful. Luna has a nice way of going about things." I hope that is the outcome my words had on that mare.

The three of us continued to talk about random things until we finished our food. The waiter came by and gave us the check.I was embarrassed because I hadn't been to work yet so I don't have any money. I checked my watch and it said 9:00."Fuck, Celestia I had work today,and I was supposed to be there at nine o'clock."

Celestia and Luna snickered at what I said then Celestia replied,"That's OK we will tell your boss it was important and I do believe you and Twilight are a thing so we couldn't do that."

My face turned red when she said 's face copied Celestia actually say that. She knows what I meant.I hope so at Least."That isn't what I meant and you know that."

Celestia couldn't help herself she begain to laugh hard. After five minutes of laughing she finally calmed down."I know what you meant I wanted to see your expression."

I looked to Twilight who was still blushing then I had an evil to get payback. This will he fun."So Celestia you would want to ride me wouldn't you. Of course I would have to break up Twilight but you would." I turned to Twilight and seamed to catch on and smirked."That wouldn't be needed we could all just do it."

I wasn't expecting this but it would do."Fine by me we could get some dildos." Celestia's face turned extremely red along with Luna's.

"Sam I believe that you misunderstood me.I was joking I don't want to participate in sex with you or my student."

That got me I started laughing harder than Celestia was the same. I began to hold my stomach from laughing. Revenge is sweet. When I finally quit I told Celestia," Your expression was priceless."

Celestia frowned,"That was a but disturbing to think of so let's pretend that never let's head back to the palace I changed my mind about combat I want to test your speed."

She wants to test my speed. I don't know if I'm a very fast runner I never really thought about it but I'm sure my training has improved my legs."Alright let's go."

Me,Celestia,Twilight,and Luna headed back to the training area. I'm not sure what Celestia had in mind about my speed, but I feel pretty confident I can do what task she want me to do." So Celestia what did you have in mind that you wanted me to do?"

Celestia paused and turned to look at smiled then said, "Watch." Celestia's horn glowed with an aura around it. The two rectangle chucks of ground rose above as long as twenty five yards and sixteen feet about from each other. They were about four feet wide.

"I want you to either block or doge tiny fireballs I shoot at you. Don't worry they want hurt you." I sighed a sigh of relief. "This won't just test your speed but your reflex and agility."

I walked to the two short swords on the ground and picked them up. Kanshou and Bakuya, the married swords from Fate / Stay Night. Archer's swords. I smirked then said, "Bring it on!"

I walked to the walls and stood at the start waiting for Celestia to say go. I held the swords at my waist and got stared at her. "Three,two,one,Go!"

I charged with knocking fireballs away from me. Celestia was quick, shooting rapidly. I could barely see them but knew when to swing. I jumped over one fireball while blocking one I didn't see.

I was halfway through the course. I decided to try something I fake right while knocking a fireball away them jumped on the wall running. I was able to keep this up for five seconds before having to jump off. I was three fourths through.

Celestia was shooting faster now. While trying to hide it I,could tell she was getting frustrated from not being able to hit me. Then she smiled and shot three long ways at the same time making a wall of fire I could just over or duck. I panicked for a second thinking I couldn't get through,but there was a tiny gap between them.I had an idea. I could Juno in between them.

I jumped straight while keeping my body as straight as a toothpick. I made it through. Celestia was shocked that I did it. I jumped over her and rolled. I completed the course.

After a few seconds Celestia smiled. I think she was impressed with the last part because I even impressed myself "I'm very impressed with you Sam I didn't expect you to be able to do that with your body."

I smiled a goofy grin knowing I didn't know I could do that with my body either. I have trained to be flexible but not to do the stunt I just did. "I didn't know I could do that myself.

When I said that Celestia started to Celestia was laughing Luna and Twilight came to smiled at me, seaming to be pleased with my accomplishment." That was really cool Sam. I didn't know you could do that with your body."

"Thanks Twi,I didn't know I could do that myself." When I said that they both started to laugh. I honestly didn't think it would be this hilarious. When they finally stopped laughing Twilight said," To celebrate wanna head over to Sugarcube Corner?"

The name of the place sounded I wasn't feeling hungry because we just ate, I would go anyways to make them happy."Sure,where is it at?"

Twilight smiled when I said this. Why is she so happy about eating again? I guess she has a sweet tooth,but if we go I think we should take the a couple of seconds Twilight said, " It's a restaurant in Ponyvill." Hearing this reply made made me think. If it's in Ponyvill wouldn't it take a couple of hours to get there." Wouldn't it take a couple of hours to get there,and if we go would it be okay if the princesses come with us?"

Before Twilight could answer Luna replied," If we can come we could teleport you and Twilight. That is if you wouldn't be bothered by our company."

Twilight smiled apparently already knowing the answer," It would be amazing if you could come,and the the idea of teleporting sound appeal over the train."

Celestia smiled then reached out her hoof to me. I put my hand on her while Luna had her wing on Twilight. In a blink of an eye we were standing in front of a giant cupcake. I felt the same chill throughout my veins for a second then it stopped.

I looked at Celestia who was hunched over like Luna gasping for air. After a minute they seemed to be okay. I look at Twilight and her expression was normal ,so I'm assuming that this always happens when they use magic." I'm guessing this usually happens when you use magic."

Celestia chuckled then said, " Only when teleporting long distances. It's taxing on our mind. That's why we can't teleport anywhere in the world."

So there is watermarks on teleporting. If there wasn't I guess that would be hectic." I understand now. If you could teleport anywhere you want that would cause a lot of problems expecially robbery would increase drastically."

Celestia smirked, " That is true although I didn't think if the robbery part. That makes me suspect you are one."

I could tell she was joking,but I once was. If I didn't steal I would have died. I needed the food. " Celestia I actually was once a thief. I didn't want to,but I needed the food to live."

Celestia panicked," I was only joking, I didn't mean to bring this up. I know you wouldn't steal ,and I know you only did it to live because your father left you."

I frowned, " I know it was wrong and I still look down on myself for it ,but I valued my life over what's right or wrong. I made sure to pay the people back though when I could, I still feel bad for it. " The memories hurt and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I guess Celestia noticed and so she started walking to the door and opened it. " That is in the pass and I know you feel bad about but I don't see you as a thief but as a friend. Let's go and get something to eat."

I nodded and walked inside. Twilight came to me and wipe a tear out of her eye. " I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

I smiled at her consideration," It's OK let's forget we had this talk,and go inside and eat something." When I said this we all walked in to see no one there.

"Strange no one is here." Maybe it's closed and they forgot to lock their door. I turned around and was about to walk out before Twilight grabbed me with a levitation spell." I think they are upstairs."

I replied with and "OK" then followed Twilight upstairs, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. All I heard was a "SURPRISE!"

In front of me was five mares smiling.

"We heard you were new here so I threw you a party,and yes,you can all you want."

I looked around the room and saw a table full of sugary foods. I also noticed a bunch of games. There was Apple Bobbling,finger football or is it called nose hoofball, I saw pin the tail on the pony and a karaoke machine.

"Enough talking let's party." When she said that she ran off to the table full of food. Is that pony a body whose energy comes from sugar. I turn to look at Twilight and all she said was, " That's Pinkie Pie for you."

I walk up to Rarity wanting to talk to her. She was getting some punch which I happen to overlook earlier." Hey Rarity."

Rarity turned to look at me then smiled." Hello darling. Are you enjoying the party?"

I have been enjoying the party for the most part of it most part of it. Mainly because I have been here for about thirty seconds." Yes I have,and I'm glad to see you Rarity."

She grabbed another cup and filled it with held it out to me. " Would you like some punch? I also have some extra clothes done for you if you want to stop by"

I took the cup from her hand grateful that she got some for me." Thanks rarity,and I'll be sure to stop by some to pick up the clothes "

I head over the the finger football I'm just going to call it that and I notice Twilight was there. I hope they can't use magic in the game." Hey Twilight wanna play?"

Twilight looked at me then said, " Yes." I sat down in front of the board and Twilight use magic to hand me the football. I flicked it and got in the center. Twilight used her nose to flick it as I suspected. She scored with that move. I grabbed the miniature field goal post and placed it in the corresponding hole.Twilight flicked the football and missed by a few inches. " Hey Twilight what are we playing to?"

Twilight replied,"42." I simply nodded while Twilight smiled,most likely because she scored. I flicked the football and scored. Damn that surprised had her mouth open for a few seconds then we continued our game.

In the end Twilight won buy one touchdown. I smiled at her and hugged her. After that Twilight played Celestia.

I headed over to Applejack and notice she was talking to a mare that had a rainbow mane. "No rainbow you can't have any vodka or other alcoholic drinks you know what happens when you get drunk,and you can't handle your booze."

I laughed when I heard this. I am in the mood for some vodka though. I know I can handle at least a glass without getting completely drunk." Hey Applejack can I have some vodka?"

Applejack turned to me then got a cup and filled it with vodka. " Of course you can this is your party." Apple handed me the cup and I started to drink it. When it went down my throat it burned,but it still tasted good. When I drunk all of it I felt warm inside and it felt good.

I decided to go talk to the mare Applejack was talking to earlier. When I was walking I noticed she was talking to Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, and excuse me but what your name?"

I looked to the rainbow mare waiting for response. It take long before she responded, " The name is Rainbow Dash,Fastest flyer in equestria." Rainbow Dash is a name to certainly fit her body.

I looked at her and began to think. I wonder if I can pull prank. After I made a plan on how to prank her I said, " Hey Rainbow,im going to get some vodka ,and don't worry Applejack won't mind."

I headed over to Applejack and asked," Hey applejack can I have some more vodka to prank Rainbow Dash, I promise she won't drink much at least. ?" applejack simply handed me a glass then continue to guard alcohol.

I walked to the table were I set my punch at and started to make a terrible combination of water from the table that is next to the punch, punch from my cup, salt, pepper, and vodka.

I tasted the concoction and nearly barfed. It was perfect. I began to make my way to Rainbow dash who was now talking to Twilight. Twilight was standing next to the princesses. I changed course thinking it would be a better idea to let the princesses know of the act I was going to commit.

I walk up to Celestia first for no particular reason why and say in a quiet tone, " Hey Celestia going to pull a prank on Rainbow Dash I want you to tell Luna so she can watch."

I waited for Celestia to tell Luna of my prank to begin. Once Celestia winked at me which I knew that meant she told Luna I began. " Hey Rainbow I got your vodka so if any one ask say its punch."

Rainbow Dash basically jumped up and down. I can see why she isn't aloud to have alcohol." Thanks Sam you're the best."

She took one sip than spit it out all over the floor. She had a look of total disgust, than looked at me" What the hell did you put in that?"

I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore. I started laughing so hard I had to clutch my stomach. I wasn't the only one Vesta and Luna were doing the same while Twilight had her hood over her mouth snickering." I might have put water, punch, salt, and some pepper."

once I said this Rainbow started laughing with me. I was glad she didn't get mad because that's risk you take prancing someone you hadn't planned before . You don't know what their reaction would be." Sam, we should prank someone together sometime."

I was surprised to here this but quickly answered,"Sure anytime." We gave each other a hoof bump or a fist bump whatever the fuck,ponies call it here than she left.

I turned to Celestia and Luna than asked," so, was that funny? I think it was, considering the fact I'm drunk to the point I can't think straight."

Both Celestia and Luna started to snicker. I think it's because of my enthusiasm. Luna spoke first, " it was an enjoyable sight to see ,and this party

has been fun, Sam,although I wish to have some alcohol but Celestia won't let me have any any because she thinks I will get horny."

I started to snicker t the thought of Luna going up to every guy telling them to stick it in. " That would be a disturbing sight don't you think Celestia."

" It would be although the Dr would happen if I had to much to drink. We don't want to risk it at your first party." I was expecting a response like this.Freaking equestria.I don't know anymore.

Celestia spoke snapping me out of my thoughts," It seams like Pinky Pie finally got off the karaoke machine. You should sing Sam, and show us some of Earth's music."

I looked over to see Pinky Pie walking down the steps of the stage where the karaoke machine is at. I would like to sing. I feel energized and in the mood for it. " Sure, although I prefer music that is fast paced."

I walked over to the karaoke machine and plugged my phone in. I turned on No favors by Big Sean and of course featuring Eminem. I started to sing.

Make it, make it, make it, boy, we gotta make it

You can save your hand, I ain't gotta shake it

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em? No favors

Clique too big, bread? Gotta break it

Cause these others low key with the snaking faking

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em?

No favors, no favors

What I need? No favors

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em? No favors

I'm about getting the job done, boy up every night

I'm about rolling a seven, when I toss up the dice

I'm about getting my logo off, flooded with ice

I'm about taking a risk, that might fuck up your life

Tell 'em point and shoot like camera crews

In front of cameras too (brrr)

Damn, Sean, what happened to the humble attitude?

I'm like "niggas took the flow but I'm still standing too"

Thought I had the Midas touch

And then I went platinum too

Mother fuck all your comparisons

I've been talking to God like that's my therapist

I'm African-American in America

I ain't inherit shit but a millionaire under 30

So He must be hearing shit

Don, don, don, life, I do this for the crib

The D to Flint who get sick with lead

Others get the hit with the laugh

From where they need a handout

But they tell you put hands up

Only deals I have is from the Sam's Club

Now it's blue blood in my veins

So you know where I came from

Born in a world going where they told me I can't go

In my lane, though, I'm in the same boat as Usain Bolt

Get ahead by any means so the head's what I aim for

When my grandma died, I realized I got an angel

Show me everything's a blessing depending on the angles

Look, I am the anomaly, never needed favors or apologies

That's my new lifetime policy

Wood grain steering wheel this bitch feel like a pirate ship

How many hot verses till you bitches start acknowledging

The pictures we been painting, my nigga

Connected to a higher power

How I know? 'Cause I don't write this shit, I think it, my nigga

Look, all I ever did was beat the odds

Cause when you try to get even it just don't even out

Never stopping like we hypnotized

Watch what we visualize on the rise, be the G.O.A.T.

While we alive when we die, we gon' be the gods

Make it, make it, make it, boy, we gotta make it

You can save your hand, I ain't gotta shake it

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em? No favors

Clique too big, bread? gotta break it

'Cause these others low key with the snaking faking

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em?

No favors, no favors

If she was flavor I won't savor

No taste buds, hoe later

Fuck you looking at, hater?

I saw them eyes like an ass raper

Try to copy my swag like a cheating classmate

I'll be the last face you see before you pass

When you get your fucking ass graded like a math paper

So ahead of my time late means I'm early, my age is reversing

I'm basically 30, amazingly sturdy, zany and wordy

Brainy and nerdy, blatantly dirty

Insanely perverted, rapey and scurvy

They blame me for murdering Jamie Lee Curtis

Said I put her face in the furnace, beat her with a space heater

A piece furniture, egg beater, thermos

It may be disturbing, what I'm saying's cringe worthy

But I'm urinating on Fergie, call Shady number 81

Surely I'm turning into the Aaron Hernandez of rap

State of emergency, the planets having panic attacks

Brady's returning, matter fact I may be deserving

Of a Pat on the back like a Patriots jersey

Inexplicable stomach growl from the pit of it

Like a fucking Terrier hittin' it

Despicable, dumb it down, ridiculous

Tongue is foul shoot off at the fucking mouth

Like a missile, a thunder cloud

100 pound pistol pull the trigger this gun will sound

And you'll get a round like Digital Underground

And fuck Ann Coulter with a Klan poster

With a lamp post, door handle shutter

A damn bolt cutter, a sandal, a can opener, a candle rubber

Piano, a flannel, sucker, some hand soap, butter

A banjo and manhole cover

Hand over the mouth and nose smother

Trample ran over the tramp with the Land Rover

The band, the Lambo, Hummer and Road Runner

Go ham donut or go Rambo, gotta make an example of her

That's for Sandra Bland ho and Philando

Hannibal on the lamb, no wonder I am so stubborn

I'm anti, can't no government handle a commando

Your man don't want it, Trump's a bitch

I'll make his whole brand go under (yeah)

And tell Dre I'm meeting him in L.A., white Bronco like Elway

Speeding, I'm bout to run over a chick, Del Rey CD in?

Females stay beatin 'em, bet you they'll lay bleeding

And yell, "Wait!", pleading—but screaming is pointless

Like feeding Michel'le helium

Leaving them pale faced medium sized welt

Straight treating 'em like a cell mate

See me I'm climbing hell's gate

Bitch, I'm like your problems: self-made

Meaning someone else's help ain't needed

Cause I'ma—

Make it, make it, make it, boy, we gotta make it

You can save your hand, I ain't gotta shake it

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from em, no favors

Clique too big, bread? gotta break it

'Cause these others lowkey with the snaking faking

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em?

No favors, no favors

What I need? No favors

Everything lined up for the taking

And what I need from 'em? no favors

(I don't really know if I should have cut the lyrics out. )

When I finished I found everyone was staring at me. I started to blush then I bowed." Thank you everyone for listening now who's next. No one came up her so I set the mic down then walked over to Twilight and the princesses ." So how did I do? Pretty damn amazing right."

Twilight blushed then said," I thought it was hot." I smiled when she said this then I kissed her cheek. " Thanks Twilight. " I then walked over to Applejack and got another glass of vodka and drunk it

A/N

Hey Guys I just wanted to let you know that the comment made me quit writing for a while,but I realized it was right this story sucks so I plan to go fix the other chapters before the next it realised. And as y'all can tell I developed a new style of writing that I personally like more and I think y'all would like more anyways see yah

I developed a new writing style that I have come to prefer. I also think the readers prefer this one over my old one. I would like y'all to review to let Mr know. I didn't check this chapter for mistakes that much because I have been wanting to release it. I checked when I was editing the first part before they go into the restaurant because I started writing with the newest style there. I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter Andi plan on editing the the other chapters before the next one is framed. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter and really want to write orbit I know I need to edit the others this is that guys who loves skyrim upholding another chapter .byeeeeee


End file.
